A Question
by reireihakurei
Summary: SeeU has had a question for Rin for a while now. Fluff, Rin/SeeU.


The thunder and lightning cracked relentlessly outside, causing the power to flicker and threaten to go out for the fourth time that night.

What a _horrible_ time to be left alone.

SeeU drew her knees close to her chest and the covers tighter around her, a small whimper escaping her when thunder sounded again. Of course, the twins didn't _mean_ to leave her alone during this storm. They were both well aware of her fear of thunder and the dark, and they weren't as cruel as to abandon her when both were likely. However, Len had gone off with a friend that morning, and was supposed to be gone until the following day. Rin was overseas, but her flight was supposed to be back within twenty minutes of the current time. If she could just wait it out for a few more minutes...

Unless the storm delayed the flight.

Another growl involuntary left SeeU as this thought crossed her mind, although it turned to a yelp when an even louder crack of thunder ripped across the sky. She leapt up from her bed and ran to Rin's room, something that was becoming a frequent habit for her. She let out a small laugh when she saw the mess of Rin's room; she had never seen it fully clean, and today was no exception. Clothes were strewn all over the floor, undoubtedly from when she had been packing, and wherever clothes weren't, sheet music was. She picked a path through the mess and crawled into Rin's bed, and a smile crossed her face as she realized the blankets still smelled like the small girl. It was a safehouse for SeeU; she would prefer Rin's arms, but as long as she was at least wrapped in Rin's blankets, nothing could hurt her.

Not even the claps of thunder rattling the window.

* * *

Rin let out a sigh once she made it inside the door, glad to be out of the rain. After tugging off her shoes, she headed to her room with the intent to drop off her suitcase and change before trying to find SeeU. She paused when she saw a lump on her bed, chuckling when she realized it was her housemate. She quietly changed into dry clothes and climbed into the bed with her, wrapping her arms around SeeU's waist. SeeU quickly woke up at the touch and rolled over, and a grin broke out on her face when she saw who it was. She leaned her head against Rin's chest, her voice being muffled by her shirt, "I have a bone to pick with you, missy. You're late."

"I know, I know. I can't help that everything slows down when it rains," Rin grinned slightly and pressed her lips against the top of SeeU's head. "I'm sorry. The power didn't go out, did it?"

"No, but it sure looked like it was going to... I'll figure out how to pay you back. You just wait."

Rin giggled and sat up, the other following suit. "Hmm... I'm curious to see your payback. You're entirely too nice to do anything to my stuff. What, will you eat the rest of my muffins without me knowing?" A teasing grin formed on Rin's face, and she tilted her head to the side. "Or slightly burn the food when it's your turn to cook breakfast?"

"No! ...Maybe! You'll see!" SeeU pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, but she couldn't hold back a smile when a pillow was tossed in her face. She hugged the pillow close to her, Rin still with a mischievous look in her eyes. She hid her face in the pillow when she was reminded of the question she had been wanting to ask Rin for months now, and it didn't escape Rin's notice.

"...Hey, what is it? You don't look happy..." Rin gently tugged the pillow down to reveal SeeU's face, who hid it again for a couple of seconds before straightening back up.

'The worst she can do is say no...'

Even with that thought to encourage her, SeeU had an awful lot of trouble getting the question out-she was still a stammering, blushing mess.

"C-can I...Can I, um..." She shook her head and cleared her throat, and Rin waited patiently for her to finish, watching her with curious eyes. "Can I...kiss you?"

There were a few seconds of silence, but those few seconds were near enough to kill SeeU. However, a small smile then appeared on Rin's face. "I'd like that."

Relief washed over her, and she cautiously leaned forward, afraid that Rin would change her mind. As if to reassure her, Rin closed the gap between them, and their noses bumped together before their lips met. It was very gentle; neither of them were in a great hurry to end the moment or make anything else happen. SeeU brought a shaking hand up to Rin's jaw, her fingertips brushing against her still-damp hair. Rin was the one to break it off, and she rested her forehead against SeeU's, her eyes still closed. A quiet giggle escaped SeeU, and she drew small circles on Rin's jaw with her thumb. She realized she was able to notice several things about the girl that she never had before; the freckles spotting her cheeks, the way her blush would spread from her nose out, the tiny dimple in her chin. The pair stayed like that for what felt like hours-perfect little hours, only focusing on each other's breathing, with nothing else to worry about. Rin was the one to break the silence, with a small grin and a question of her own:

"Is another okay?"


End file.
